Irken Jobs
An Irken's job is determined by their DNA, their PAK's encoding, training, talent/abilities and most importantly, their height. An Irken's profession is predetermined by the Control Brains. Military The Military is the most important part of the Irken Empire, consisting of pilots, soldiers, elites, and special forces like the invaders. The military is more for attack than defense, like most current militaries on Earth. Most of Irk's history shows that the Irkens have depended on their military for eons. Navigators These specialists are responsible for navigation and communication for ships and other vehicles. A larger ship or vehicle is controlled by multiple pilots. Unlike Irkens in other jobs, they are capable of piloting complex machinery most Irkens may not understand. Standard Gear *Headphones *Facemask *Upper body armor with pink sleeves *Black gauntlets *Skirt-like lower body clothing *Black boots Examples *Massive Navigators/Pilot *Battle Mech-4 Navigators/Pilot Soldiers and Slavedrivers These Irkens are the backbone of the Irken Army. Their duties vary from security guards aboard the Massive, enforcers stationed on planets conquered by the Irken Armada, slave masters (as seen in the episode "Megadoomer"), and frontline soldiers in invasions. They are often seen holding shock spears, which resemble pole weapons like the halberd and poleaxe. The soldiers are all noticeably taller than the Invaders despite the fact that they hold a presumably less prestigious position. Standard Gear *Headphones (optional) *Loose facemask *Upper body armor *Gauntlets *Utility belt *Armored boots *Shock Spear Invaders These soldiers are the best of the best. Only an Irken elite soldier can become an Invader. They are trained in every way the Irken Empire has to offer and more. They are experts in planetary infiltration and espionage. They also have the capability to conquer their assigned planet single-handedly after enough information is gathered, thus eliminating any possible threat before the actual invasion begins. Even though they are elite soldiers, not many of them are tall, except Invader Sneakyonfoota and Invader Chin. Standard Gear *A small single-pilot ship *A tiny capsule that can unpack into a fully dynamic base of operations *A SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit Invader Standard Procedures #Blend in with the indigenous life #Analyze their weaknesses #Prepare for the coming attack by the Irken Armada Government The Irken Empire is ruled by the Almighty Tallest, who rule in a manner akin to an emperor/empress. In Irken society, individuals are judged based on height alone; thus, only tall Irkens may have a hand in the government. While on Irk, the Almighty Tallest reside in an unnamed building that has been unofficially dubbed the "Tallest Tower." Almighty Tallest They are the leaders of the Irken Empire and have the authority to do whatever they want, except for running the Empire itself or leaving their position. An Irken is chosen to become one when he/she is taller than every other Irken alive, regardless of his/her social status and abilities. They are thus similar to a traditional human dynastic monarch in that they are selected to rule based on their genetic traits, rather than their competence. However, the Tallest serve more as figureheads than true leaders, as the Control Brains hold all the real power; their decisions ultimately override even the Tallest's. Standard Gear *A uniform which consists of: **A colour pattern that appears to be based on eye colour. **Spherical upper body armor complete with PAK and shoulderguards. **Rounded gauntlets with two holes for each finger except for the thumb (which is ceremoniously removed prior to taking the title of Tallest). **Segmented clothing that tightly compresses the wearer's abdomen, similar to an extreme form of corset. **A long, skirt-like robe that can come in virtually any design. **Hover belts for easy travel; unfortunately, this disables walking but as a bonus, seems to make the wearer appear even taller. Civilians Irken civilians are not well known in the show, and rarely make appearances. Scientists These Irkens are in charge of study and research. These scientists are also responsible for the Irken's advanced technology. Zim was a military scientist on Vort before he became an Invader. Standard Gear *Lab coat with name tag *Other science equipment like protective goggles Service Drone They have the most humiliating and often uncomfortable jobs. They do the menial but necessary tasks that no one else would otherwise opt to do. Most service drones are very short due to their height-based society. Their jobs don't seem to pay much either, even for all their effort; only 5 monies every two years (which would be 20 Earth years). Standard Gear *A serving table that is worn on top of the head with balancing poles attached to each leg. Only very short Irkens wear this. Janitor Janitors are in charge of cleaning, whether it be on a small scale or large scale. A large scale cleaning operation requires an entire squad. Tak was placed in one of those squads on Planet Dirt by a Control Brain due to her becoming stuck inside her assessment room because of Zim. Standard Gear *Cleaning Equipment: **Mop **Bucket Food Service Drone The food service drones mostly appear on Foodcourtia. Zim was a food service drone before he "quit" being banished. Their duties involve cooking, cleaning, serving customers, taking orders, and various other jobs involved with food service. Like most of the menial jobs of Irk, it can be used as a punishment for a misbehaving Irken. Standard Gear *Round Goggles *White Apron *Food Service Badge Trivia *In the episode "Career Day.", in which Zim had to work at the fast-food restaurant MacMeaties, Zim asked questions about how to work in the restaurant. This is contradictory, as Zim would have known about working at a restaurant because of working at Sizz-Lorr's Schloogorgh's Flavor Monster restaurant on Foodcourtia. However, it's possible he was so traumatized by the treatment he received that he blocked it out as he only seemed to remember everything when he re-encountered Sizz-Lorr in "The Frycook What Came From All That Space".﻿ * Assuming that the Irken Empire has similar jobs like on Earth for their populations that are only found on Irk, then Irkens could work as farmers, zoo keepers, etc but are probably not important enough so they most likely disregarded by the Tallest who only care about expanding their hold on the universe.﻿ See also *Irken Invaders *List Of Irken Invaders Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Society